


Spread my Wings

by WalaLang



Series: Tim Drake and Happiness [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Bats needs to show Tim they love him to win him back, Camping, Character Death Fix, Crossover, Dimension Travel, F/M, Gen, I used Grammarly, Misuse of Sling Ring, Multiverse, Not Spider-Man: Far From Home Compliant, POV Multiple, Parallel timeline is really not parallel, Protect Tim Drake, Relationship Tag for Tim will be expanded as chapters is added, Science so much science, Tim Drake Needs a Hug, Tim Drake is Red Robin, Tim Drake-centric, Time Travel, Timeline What Timeline, Timeskip, and he will get a hug, i'm a terrible writer, trying to describe things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26490736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WalaLang/pseuds/WalaLang
Summary: Jack and Janet Drake don’t have a son when they left Gotham for a dig, they don’t, but they seem to acquire one when they returned, a baby with black hair and bright blue eyes.Hi, I have decided to update the fic once I've satisfied myself with a chap instead of every day so that I can have more time to edit and make a long chapter rather than have it in a chop-chop version. Thank you so much :)
Relationships: Bart Allen & Tim Drake & Kon-El | Conner Kent & Cassie Sandsmark, Bart Allen & Tim Drake & Kon-El | Conner Kent & Cassie Sandsmark & Raven & Garfield Logan, Cassandra Cain & Tim Drake, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Stephanie Brown & Tim Drake, Tim Drake & Alfred Pennyworth, Tim Drake & Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Happy Hogan, Tim Drake & Jason Todd, Tim Drake & Morgan Stark, Tim Drake & Nick Fury, Tim Drake & Pepper Potts, Tim Drake & Peter Parker, Tim Drake & Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Tim Drake & Prudence Wood, Tim Drake & Stephen Strange, Tim Drake & Tam Fox & Lucius Fox
Series: Tim Drake and Happiness [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947283
Comments: 79
Kudos: 247





	1. Plans

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by many Tim Drake centric fics written by many talented authors both here, ff.net, and Tumblr. 
> 
> I'm not a good writer and my grammar maybe cringy but Thank you if you click on it and tried to read it. :)

Chap 1

On a long sunny day of July, Janet and Jack Drake found a treasure that nobody can explain, they found a baby near their latest archaeological digs, bloodied but unharmed. The said baby is a silent one with blue observing eyes, shy smiles, and laughter that makes the whole room warm.

Janet is not made to be a mother but like her husband, she likes discovering things and collecting them, and finding a baby with eyes like the bright blue sky is like founding a tomb site that was never touched, yet.

Jack and Janet Drake don’t have a son when they leave Gotham, they don’t, but they seem to acquire one when they returned, a baby with black hair and bright blue eyes.

Gotham is a city that eats people, whether with crimes or with gossips unless you have money. When the Drakes returned to Gotham they asked their lawyer to do the papers for their newly acquired treasure. Naming is easy as the bloodied clothes the child has a name embroidered on it, Timothy, Jack likes having his name to his properties or things that he has collected so the second name isn’t hard too, so at July 19 with no questions asked, Timothy Jackson Drake was registered in Gotham City Hall.

_Timeskip Timeskip Timeskip Timeskip Timeskip Timeskip Timeskip Timeskip Timeskip Timeskip Timeskip Timeskip_

The Wayne’s are now celebrating. Bruce is back, Dick puts his base again in Gotham as Nightwing, Jayson is adjusting and also stays at the manor, Damian is now Robin, Steph and Cass have their own uniforms, and Alfred is busy cooking and patching them up, what a happy ending. But like Jack and Janet they seemed to forget one more person, Timothy, and like the day that he arrived in this world, he stayed silent and in the background and plans.

Tim’s plan always has plan a-z, cause he liked to have the final say in every outcome that can happen, but this time he only has one. After the Boomerang accident and the Batman himself reprimanded him for his actions he says ‘no more’ and solidifies his plan.

He will fly and Gotham will not cage him anymore.

With a pair of old jeans, loose shirt, faded hoodie, and sneakers, Timothy ‘Tim’ Jackson Drake-Wayne, personally went to Gotham Registration to change his name from Drake-Wayne back to just Drake. People in City Hall have to look twice after seeing his request. They tried to counter that being a minor he needs an adult and Bruce’s signature for it. Good thing he brings his document that he’s an emancipated minor. He asks the office to stay silent and they agreed, well, they agreed to the money. Step 1 complete.

His father’s company is small compare to WE but one of the reasons he was able to get the ownership of WE is because of the merging that he did after knowing Ra’s plan. One of the things that his father has left him was the said company which he lost for the sake of rescuing the WE, so he sets a plan to make sure that WE will not fail as part of his father is now in it, but he knows that his time is running out, he needs to move fast before the bats notice something. He distributed his department to other departments, trains Tam for the office without her noticing it, makes more plans and projects for Lucius Fox for the future. He sets a timetable for Damian to train with and to make sure that he can handle the job making him a worthy heir so that the board will not have anything against the said heir. Step 2 complete.

He introduces his Nest to Oracle and her birds, after an accident to one of her bases, he suggested the group to move to his nest and make it their temporary base but with the construction that he’s doing he’s going to make sure that they stay. He liquefies his assets to make sure that Oracle cannot track him anymore. Step 3 done.

He makes his patrol less and less using his spleen as an excuse, at least Dick is happy thinking that he’s now prioritizing his health, he gives them intel making sure that the bat will be familiarized with the cases that he’s handling. He visits the manor after the bats have a major fight with Gotham’s fave clown. He went after making sure that everyone is resting including Alfred, making sure that he didn’t trigger anything he went to the cave and transferred all of his data, including Damian timetable, and deleted all of his info their mainframe. He then went to the manor and collected all of his remaining things and photos and in the kitchen island, he placed his last gift for Alfred. Step 4 done.

The titans, his friends the ones that were at his side for him, his team, Kon, Bart, and Cassie he informed them of his plan but only part of it. He wants them to know but not enough so that the bats cannot have any info. He have given them a device that will imitate his heartbeat so that they know that he’s still alive. He has a murmur device with him so that Clark cannot find him via his heartbeat, but he promised Kon that when he’s trouble he will call. They were not happy but with enough explaining and reassurance, he was able to convince them. He didn’t tell them where so they will not lie to JLA.

He visited his old home right after visiting the manor, not as grand as the Wayne Manor but with its emptiness inside makes it bigger. He felt like a little child again walking the grand stairs that directed to his mother’s office, he never went to his mother’s room before and the only time he did was after bringing Bruce back and saw something that changes him, there on one of the drawer’s he saw a letter addressed to him. And now he’s in here again like a child wishing that his mom is in there so that she can answer all of his questions, but he has plans and the clock is ticking.

He didn’t email his resignation, instead, he writes it and placed it on Lucius and Tam’s table including a binder full of other documents. One of the documents is his wish to convert the Drake manor into an orphanage, he also left a large sum of money for the budget for it. The last Step did.

He bought a second-hand off-road camper that is sold online from another city via cash so that he cannot be traced. He also bought new gadgets so that there will be no trackers in them.

On a rare sunny day in Gotham with enough cash and enough food and making sure all of his steps are done he goes. Not looking back.

Back at the manor, Bruce was roughly awakened by Alfred. His butler who's more like a father figure was crying while holding a tin can full of pictures and undeveloped films. On those pictures were Batman and a pant-less robin. He was going to ask what is the meaning of the pictures even though he can only feel the coldness in his bones like when Jason died, like when Damian died. When his emergency-only phone rang, it was Lucius, he wasn’t even able to say hello when the man screamed “Where’s Tim?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhm, hi everyone, as you can see I'm not a good writer, I just have this idea in my head that I want to type down and see where it will go. Thank you for reading and please if there are any errors or typo and ideas please tell me :) I do want to learn to express my ideas more. I'm on Tumblr name is nanaboslim (don't know how to link).


	2. Road

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chap is just a little transition for the other chap. 
> 
> I used Grammarly to correct some spelling and grammar errors so if there is any please don't hesitate to tell me.

Chap 2

One of the things that he didn’t really put so much detail in his planning is the vehicle that he will use. He knows that hotels, apartments, and Airbnb is out of the equation, there will be records and cameras that can be used to trace him. His face is easy to recognize because of all of the billboards they have for the promotion of WE all over the world. So a motorhome came into his mind, less interaction with people, basic needs in just one vehicle and you can carry most of your possession with you, but who knows buying one is so time-consuming? There are so many types of campers for different roads, some even convert school buses into a motor home, but he didn’t need that big, what he needed is just a simple one that he can use to go far away from Gotham, a place where he can compose his mind and make another plan for his life and a place to think about the letter his mother has written for him.

All of his things are new, from his clothes to his shoes and gadgets. He didn’t want anybody recognizing him cause of his clothes. He donated all of his old clothes to his proposed orphanage. He only kept two things from his past in his possession, the fist camera his father has given him, and a tin can full of pictures, memories of his civilian life in Gotham.

He used his old car to go out of the city and met the couple in the outskirts of Chicago to get the camper he now named Oogway, the car was now parked in rented storage for 6 months.

Good thing the couple that is selling campers and motor homes have helped him in finding the right one for him *an off-grid one-row-ford-convert camper complete with solar panels, with wet bath, drawers for his clothes, mini kitchen with fridge with some built-in coffee machine, mini dining that can be converted into a sofa and a bed at the top.* There was a supposed sofa place but he requested if that can be converted into another storage for his gadgets and books.

The couple didn’t ask too many questions when he’s buying Oogway but he’s surprised when he sees a gift in one of the storage beneath the bed, a backpack full of tools with a tag of ‘survival multi-tools kit’. Not that he needs it, he still has his trusted bo and some self-made throwing weapon that he refused to name batarang. He’s not a bat. Never was. He’s just a replacement, a replaceable spawn that can be thrown away when he’s not useful anymore.

There’s a tiny voice in his head that says he didn’t need to be so cautious, they will not follow him and beg him to come back. He’s not needed. But he was trained to be cautious, trained moreso than the other robins before him. Mind-trained him when he was still young. Trained as a soldier. So cautious he will be.

When he begged to be robin before there’s only one thing in his mind, to save batman, and now that he’s saved batman again and returned him to his family he’s self-proclaimed responsibility is now over, he’s free. But that doesn’t mean that he doesn’t like saving people, he loves doing that but for now let him save himself, though he’ll still hack and giving intel to the titan to save others he won’t hack thru Gotham. He won’t risk it.

He found out that there are routes for campers and from what he sees Route 66 sounds appealing, starting from Chicago all the way to Los Angeles, It’s more of a city/ roadside route, he thinks he’ll have time adjusting from his well-known city life to nature and truly off-grid road. Then after Los Angeles, he’ll go up till he reaches Canada where he’ll start planning again, but for now, he’ll enjoy this little freedom. He will not think about the letter Janet has written for him and the golden-two-finger ring that was with the letter.

_Other side_

Pepper Potts Stark was 9 months pregnant when Tony Stark time-travel to save the universe. She gave birth to a boy with dark hair and eyes that are similar to hers one day before Tony sacrificed himself for the universe. She named him Timothy Edward Stark. Timothy was 2 months old when a rogue sorcerer attacked the compound and kidnapped her son used the sling ring to open a portal to another world. They were able to stop the said sorcerer but its too late, the portal closed with the sorcerer's hand and baby Timothy on the other side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The off-grid motor home that is described in the scene with ** is an Earth roamer XV LTS Aspen V3.
> 
> Uhm, hi everyone, as you can see I'm not a good writer, I just have this idea in my head that I want to type down and see where it will go. Thank you for reading and please if there are any errors or typo and ideas please tell me :) I do want to learn to express my ideas more. I'm on Tumblr name is nanaboslim (don't know how to link).


	3. Fuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used Grammarly to correct some spelling and grammar errors so if there is any please don't hesitate to tell me.
> 
> Thank you for reading :)

Chap 3

The thing about the multiverse is that there’s no definite timeline, no structured foundation that reality can latch on and most of all there’s no entity that will guard if something comes amiss.

Traveling through a portal via sling ring is much more dangerous because you may know the place that you want to go but you don’t know the time, it’s much more dangerous when you’re using it to escape Dr. Strange whilst carrying a baby that you stole.

Baron is no fool, he knows that he’s not as strong as Stephen but he has a purpose and he will fulfill he’s self-proclaimed destiny, If only the world will open their eyes then this will be all easy. He hears shouts in full panic, someone screaming the child’s name, footsteps running towards his direction, loud sounds of machine flying, he can feel magic thick thru the air and telepaths trying to penetrate his mind, he needs to do this know. He wears the sling ring and concentrates, he needs a world where **_HE_** can bring the balance, where he will become the supreme one, with enough magic he then creates the portal.

He can already feel the breeze of air from the other world, halfway thru the portal he was then grabbed and pulled back by the crimson band, but his hands still on the other side when the portal closed, his hands were cut and on his hands was Stark’s youngest child together with his sling ring.

_Gotham_

“What do you mean you don’t know?!” Lucius a well-known calm man screams in the cellphone, “He just left his resignation letter at my table together with files and documents for future projects. Future meaning up to 15 years from now. Bruce this kind of project takes months to plan, and you’re telling me you don’t have any ideas?!”

Bruce remains silent as he walks towards the computer in the cave, Alfred behind him. He can still hear Lucius shuffling thru the papers Tim may have left. “Bruce he also has plans for the Drake Mansion, expansion of WE, new departments for R&D, medicines, and the use of clean energy. What in the world is your son doing Bruce!” Bruce remains silent, and as he approached the computer he sees his youngest son on it reading something.

“Damian? What are you doing here?” Bruce questions his son who didn’t look at him but instead remains his eyes on the big screen.

“Father, did you know that Drak-, I mean Timothy change his name back to Drake?” Damian questions him as his son slowly looks at him. The first thing that he noticed is Damian using Tim’s name and then the question suddenly sinks in.

“What?”

“What?!” Lucius on the other side of the phone questions too as he also hears the young one's question. Bruce stands in complete silence as Damian looks at him, he can hear Lucius shuffling some more papers.

“Timothy sent a timed email to me with some documents regarding WE and apersonal letter of which I will not discuss with you, the letter prompts me to make some research and there I found that he changed his name back to Drake 5 months ago.”

“5 months ago?” What happened last 5 months ago? He can't remember, he just knows that his happy cause his family is finally complete. His sons are back. Cold sweat appeared in his forehead, where was Tim? 

Another set of voice joined them “I can’t find the little shit in any of his fucking bases! You got any more intel O?”

All heads turned to Jason that is still on his bike clearly talking to Oracle. “Did Nightwing found something at least? Any trace at all?! Fuck that little shit! Call me when you find something!” Then Jason removes his helmet and throws it on the ground. “FUCK!”

That’s where true panic settles at the dark knight's stomach.

_Somewhere in the Route 66_

_Running_

_The man carrying him was running_

_There where people chasing them, robots, and a woman with a red aura around her_

_A man with a red cloak, someone with a suit of red and blue, and a woman with blonde hair crying while screaming his name_

Tim awakes with a silent scream, he tries to sit down but only bumps his head in the ceiling of Oogway, one of the cons of living in a motorhome is not having enough space.

He’s been having these dreams ever since he tried to wear the double finger golden ring that was attached in the letter Janet has left for him.

Knowing that sleep will not come to him again he turns on his cp and read some news, he still wants to be updated as to what’s happening in Gotham when he received an SMS on his newly bought phone that only a few selected people know.

_VoiceBox: Heads up, the bats are becoming violent, the whole cavalry is out every night, raids happening 24/7, they found some of your secret bases already, some of the crazies are not even trying to escape Arkham, your crazy-ex and demon child trying to reach me for info. it's a nightmare here. Might need to move out of Gotham for a while._

_ Him: How crazy? _

_ VoiceBox: Demon Child called you 'his brother' and broke my nose when I called his BS.  _

Well fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhm, hi everyone, as you can see I'm not a good writer, I just have this idea in my head that I want to type down and see where it will go. Thank you for reading and please if there are any errors or typo and ideas please tell me :) I do want to learn to express my ideas more. I'm on Tumblr name is nanaboslim (don't know how to link).


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I only used Grammarly for correction of both grammar and spelling so if there's any please feel free to tell me. And, uh thank you for reading.

Chap 4

_Somewhere in Route 66 (parked in a camping ground)_

_He’s in the man’s arms again, running thru wide polished corridors, dodging from people in robot suits. The man carrying him is in weird ninja-like clothing then he sees a large man in a business suit with curly hair blocking their way, he can’t hear what the man is saying but there’s blood in his face and a bruise forming in his left eye. He tried to stop the man carrying him but apparently, the man is magic and flung the big man away. And then the man carrying him runs again._

And like always his dreams stop with a woman screaming pleading and calling his name. This time it’s more peaceful like the others. He just wishes the big man was not that hurt, he looks genuinely concerned about him. He wishes he knows who the good guy is, the man carrying him, or the people to get him back. He tries to draw the faces of the people in his dreams but drawing is not his forte, it’s more of Damian’s.

Speaking of Damian, now that Pru left Gotham he has no eyes in that city and no way of knowing news about the bats. Half of him is happy that they are looking for him but the other half is still whispering that the bats are only looking for him cause they lost their IT guy, a soldier, a pawn, a placeholder. He’s confused and irritated, irritated cause he doesn’t like not knowing what’s happening.

He can hack but he feared being tracked by Oracle. He left all of his gadgets on the perched, he nows only owned a normal laptop, phone, and a tablet. The only thing that he has that’s more upgraded thing is the heart murmur and the heartbeat pendant. Guess now he can only watch the news. Or, he can ask Kon about some news in JLA.

He contemplates but he also missed his best friend so he guessed by not? So he gets outside, wears his hoodie makes sure that his face is always down, and stand near the communal area in the camping ground, he didn’t want Kon seeing Oogway so if worse comes and Diana uses the rope Kon will tell the truth he didn’t know Tim’s transport.

“Kon” he whispers in the air “Update me some news, text me-” but he wasn’t able to finish his sentence when felt something hit the ground near him and with a gush of air he was swept in a bone-crushing hug.

“What the fuck man! Did you know what you did? You just made me endure hours upon hours of interrogation with the whole bat clan!” Kon scolded him while still hugging him.

Kon then slowly lowered them to the ground “I’m sorry Kon. Tell me how’s everyone?” he asked.

“No, you’re not.” The meta replied while still grinning at him “But it’s okay we understand, man if I where in your position that’s what I'm gonna do too”. He can only smile as a reply. Then Kon continues “But man! The bats are truly scary when they’re united, aren’t they? I mean Batman went to Clark and uses the Tower to try to locate you. Jason just straight attacked the Tower thinking you’re there then went to attack our other bases. Steph, Cass, and even Damian is teaming up and always go to the tower every day at random times thinking you’re just hiding there. Alfred also calls Ma and Pa talking to them thinking that maybe you’re in Smallville. And then there's Dick, did you know that he can be so much scary that Batman himself I mean, we can’t even straight up looked at him when he stalks the Tower, he didn’t even bother hiding that he’s putting bugs and cams everywhere, even my bedroom.”

“Any bugs on you?” He asks starting to panic. When big hands pat his heads “I was trained by you regarding bugs and whatnots don’t need to worry Rob ain't got any on me.”

“Oh.” He replies absentmindedly

  
“Yeah, oh” Then they both grins at each other.

“You can tell them you meet me here, you can tell them I'm okay, don’t lie just tell them everything. But I won’t tell you other info so that you’re not gonna lie.” He assures his best friend.

“Tim? Can’t I go with you?” Kon whispers.

“Nah, the titans need you and I need to find something alone, wait let me continue,” he says when he sees Kon was about to say something “It’s nothing dangerous, just, it’s more personal, it’s about me. I promise you that if something bad happens I’m gonna call you.”

“When something **was** about to happen, not after,” Kon says glaring at his friend. Tim then nods and pats Kon’s arm.

“Also so that the bats will do another thing than harass you and the team, tell them to look at my DNA and compare it with Jack’s or Janet’s.”

Kon just widens his eyes “Oh”

“Yeah oh. See you soon Kon.”

“See you, Tim, please take care of yourself. I don’t want to lose you.” Kon pleaded

“I will and only because you say please.” He teases but he only got another hug as a reply.

5 min after Kon left he then goes to his trailer and drives away.

_Titan’s Tower_

Kon then landed smoothly and was about to go to the Kitchen planning on how he’s going to tell his team before the bat family. He then sees Cassie looking at him with a warning in her eyes, she then whispers intending only for him to hear “They know”.

He didn’t understand at first but when he sees the whole bat clan with Superman in the communal looking at him, cold sweat forms in his forehead. “Oh”

Dick then grins at him in a menacingly way and sweetly says “Hello Superboy, how’s your trip?”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, if there are any errors on spelling or grammar please tell me :) I would really like to learn to write :)

Chap 5

_Teen Titan’s Tower_

Kon knows death, he was just recently resurrected, but looking at Nightwing’s face with his domino mask still on his face with a sickeningly horrid smile, was like a demon waiting to devour his very soul.

“Ah-” he tried to speak but his mouth doesn’t want to cooperate “Wh-wh-wha-what?” He stammers. He knows his own team was at his back was glaring at the bats back but he can clearly feel their fears.

Clark just sighs and tries to calm the situation and gets himself in the middle to act as a negotiator, “Kon, what Dick is asking is where have you been? There was no mission and you have a panicked face before you took off” he asked Kon “Also, you only took off like that if it’s Tim calling you.” Clark added with a smile.

“Don’t try to hide it clone, just tell us where my brother is” Robin said while pointing his sword at them.

“So it’s ‘brother’ now you little gremlin?!” Bart shouted, Kon looks at his team and sees them now in a defensive position, he also sees Cassie waling towards him.

“Watch it, youngsters, I have no sleep and I would really really like to have a long talk with baby bird.” Jason growls.

“Stop it!” Batman shouted causing all of them to back down, there’s still tension but they complied cause one its batman and secondly batman rarely shouts. “Conner please, where’s my son?” Well, how can you say no if Batman says, please?

“He’s not your son anymore, remember, he dropped your name months ago. But you are correct, Tim is the one who called.” He can see the bats changing their pose, maybe getting angry about the name drop, Nightwing removes his domino mask but still looks very angry.

“Kon, please stop worsening the situation” Clark pleaded him

“Well, where is he then?” Robin asked getting angrier with Batgirl holding his shaking shoulders.

“He’s okay, he didn’t give me other info, I didn’t see anything important and honestly I wasn’t going to ask” He stops as he heard a growl and an angry shout coming from the bat-side, but continued when he was ushered by Clark. “He’s looking fine, less bags under his eyes, he looks likes he’s eating more and he looks content. He doesn’t want to be found, he said he would call me if anything was about to happen or if he’s in danger” He finished.

He contemplates if he would tell the other thing Tim asked him to tell to the bats or he would tell his team first, but seeing that if they conduct their own investigation they would need to be in Gotham and the bats would notice them.

He sees the bats arguing, Jason looks like he would go on a murder spree, Damian is having a hissing contest with Steph, Batman and Dick are talking in angry whispers but Cass just looks at him, he knows Cass is probably the only one who helped Tim when Batman was lost in time, he knows that Tim was closest to Cass and the look that Cass is giving him melts his decision.

He fake coughs and continues “Tim also asks me to tell you to compare his DNA with Jack and Janet’s.”

That got the bat’s attention.

“What?” Dick asks now looking more like a human.

“What did you say?” Steph asks while her eyes widened. “But he didn’t mention anything- before - why didn’t he just ask our help?” Steph is now becoming more hysterical with Cass trying to rub her back. “He left because of that?” She continued.

“From what we know, one of the reasons is he wants to leave Gotham because of you, or rather he didn’t want to see your faces again seeing as you only make his life miserab-” he was cut-off by Damian pouncing on him.

“How dare you clone! You know nothing!” Damian shouted while trying to punch him but was lifted by Dick. “Dami stop!”

He was helped to stand up by Bart and Cassie. “You never know what you’re missing until it’s gone” Cassie started saying with her Im-the-leader tone while looking at Damian in Dick’s arms. “If you only started showing him that side maybe we are not in this position.” Cassie added with ice in her voice.

Damian lowered his eyes and whispers “I know that it was my words and actions that pushed Timothy, I acknowledge that mistake, that’s why I was trying to reach out to him but he ignores all of my calls and then he sent me a letter-” Damian was cut off by his own sob.

“Oh shit the demon is crying!” Bart whispers in his ears. What did Tim write in those letters causing the little demon to cry?

Dick was trying to calm Damian who now looks his age. “I just want to correct my actions and spend time with him. I just want my brother back.” 

“Well, maybe we can help him solved this.” He says looking back and forth at his team and the bats to ease some tension.

“We can’t compare the DNA cause Tim has erased all of his records in our server.” Batman who nows sounded more like Bruce more than the Superhero persona.

“We have his records here, you can give us the Drake’s,” Gar says folding his arms.

“What the fuck?!” Jason shouted.

“Gar, Tim’s my brother” Dick tried to interject “And he’s our family” Rachel counters.

“Help. Team. For Brother.” Cass then says for the first time slowly defusing the tension.

“Okay, we’ll compromise, for Tim.” Batman now sounded more defeated than ever. “I'm glad Tim has you.”

“Tim will **always** have us. No matter what.” Kon declared.

_On the Road_

Tim was driving for hours trying to put distance from the camping ground, he’s paranoid that the bats will find him. So he abandoned his plan on Route 66 and thinks that he needs to complete his plan regarding the letter of Janet.

He’s off the highway and in some town that he didn’t bother looking for its name. He parked his RV in a small gas station and puts some coins in the machine to fill-up Oogway. It’s going to take long so he goes back inside and looks back at the ring* and tries to wear it again, the first time he tries to wear it the dreams started, and every time he wore it the dreams become clearer and clearer, his latest dream he can already describe someplace like the one room that has a high ceiling, a big A on the wall and a case where a half-destroyed robot suit is placed**.

He wonders if the dream was his memories or the ring’s. He didn’t even know what the ring is. But in all of his dreams, one part is consistent, the woman calling his name. He didn’t want to have hope, he thinks it’s only his imagination but every time he sees the woman in his dream he feels safe. Also the woman is calling his name. His.

He remembers that part of the letter: _We named you Timothy cause that’s what was embroidered in your clothes when we found you._

He didn’t want to have false hope, but he can dream that maybe the woman in his dreams is his mother.

While waiting for the gas to full he tries to wear the ring again, this time some sparked appear in the ring panicking him then the sparked faded out. He wonders what’s going to happen. Still a little bit panicked he goes out with the ring still on his fingers, he then goes to the little store wanting calm his mind when the old man in the counter coughs to get his attention.

He looks at the old man, he looks like in his early 90’s with his white hair slicked back and white mustache. He’s wearing a green cardigan with a polo shirt underneath with Oliver Peoples glasses***.

The old man smiled and says “that ring doesn’t belong in this world son, where did you get that?" 

“What?” Tim asked dumbfounded.

"Well looking at you, you also don't belong here” The old man added

_Compound_

Strange gasped as he felt the magic runs thru him with a familiar aura. He tries not to panic and portal to where Pepper and Rhodey, the two were startled when the portal appears but they never got over their surprise when he blurted “I know where Timothy is”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guide for the items/ scenarios with * above:
> 
> *sling ring  
> **Glass case where Tony's suit was placed to be commemorated  
> *** Type of glass, if you search it you will know who the old man is :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not a good writer and my grammar maybe cringy but Thank you if you click on it and tried to read it. :)

Chap 6

_Gasoline Station_

“What?” Tim asked again now gaining a little sense.

“I said you don’t belong in this world, same as those ring.” The old man simply replies like he’s just describing the weather.

“I don’t understand?” Tim says wishing the old man will explain as he walks closer as to where the old man is. “Who are you?” He asked.

“One question at a time young one,” the old man says again now smiling directly at him. “I am the One Above All. I see through many eyes. I build with many hands. They are themselves, but they are also me. I am all-powerful. My only weapon is love. The mystery intrigues me”*

Tim was shocked as the Oldman transform into another form; a man with long black hair, a gaunt-looking face with half of it turning black, and dark eyes**. But right after he transformed he quickly goes back to being the Oldman.

Tim was trying to say something but his voice seems lost and the Oldman smiles again “No son, I'm not a meta. But don’t worry about those things, you should pack-up your family’s going to pick you up anytime now.”

_Compound March 2024; 3 months after the kidnapping of Baby Timothy_

“I know where Timothy is”

Pepper cries when she heard those words from Strange, she has to hold onto Rhodes's shoulder as she balances herself. “Where?” Rhodey asks with tears forming In his eyes.

“I felt him thru the ring, I think he tries to wear it and thru the ring, I can pinpoint his exact location.”

“Then what are we doing?” Rhodey stands up activating his leg brace “Let’s go get Timothy”

But Strange stops him raises his hand to stop Rhodey from standing up. “I need you both to understand that your son is not in this verse, that’s one of the reasons I can’t pinpoint his exact location up until now. I need to go alone”

Pepper pulls herself together and wipes the tears from her face and asks “What do you mean?”

“Your son is not in this dimension, he’s in a different verse, meaning our time will not be the same as to wherever he is, we do not know the year in that world.” He explained.

“It’s not a parallel verse?” Rhodey asks.

“No.”

“You mean my son can be in medieval time? My baby can be in times of the black plague?” Pepper asks while panicking, while scenarios run thru her mind.

“Your son can be an adult right now.” Strange added.

Pepper cries again and Rhodey is trying to calm her when the door opens with Peter carrying Morgan in her pj’s.

“We heard something about my baby brother mommy?” Morgan asked Pepper still on Peter’s arms.

“Can we help? Please, Dr. Strange, I want to help find Timothy. It’s the least I can do for Mr. Stark.” Peter pleaded the Sorcerer.

“Okay, put some civilian clothes under your suit, we don’t know the situation of the world we are going”

Peter then places Morgan on Pepper’s arm and hurriedly gets his suit.

“Strange please, bring my son home.”

“I will try my best.”

Peter then comes back with photos of Timothy. “If he’s an adult it will be hard to explain to him the truth so maybe we can show him some pictures for him to believe us.”

“How about some DNA? Maybe we can provide that also?” Rhodey says. Pepper then nodded and cut three pieces of her hair, she then placed it on an envelope and handed it to Strange.

With everything on its place, Strange then nodded and concentrate then created a portal.

_Gasoline Station_

A portal appeared near the Oldman causing Tim to jumped and be a defensive position activating his bo. The Oldman walks to his side and puts his hand on Tim’s shoulder calming him. A man appears in the portal, the same man he sees in his dream, the man with a red cloak. And then a second one appears a young boy with brown hair.

The man with cloak looks at the Oldman with a knowing look and says “What are you doing here?”

“Well, son sometimes I would like to take a vacation after a war comes to my verse.”

“Maybe you should’ve have stayed and helped us.” The man with the cloak angrily retorted back.

The Oldman just says sadly smiles and says “That’s not how the world works son, you know that. But enough about that, you’re here for him.” The Oldman is now presenting him to the two-man from the portal. The Oldman now walks away.

Both looked at him with sad eyes and the young one sniffs with tears forming in his eyes than the man with the cloak smiled at him “Your so big now Timothy.”

Tim’s a detective, he was trained by Batman to be ready in every situation but he felt different, he felt like a child again looking at the man with the cloak. “Are you my father?” He says without a filter. His eyes widened together with the man and the young one’s because of his question.

Before anyone speaks the young man suddenly hugs him, cries while still hugging him.

“Uhmm. Are you my brother?” The young man just cries harder.

He looks at the man with the cloak for some guidance. “No, Timothy, I am not.” The man smiled “My name is Stephen Strange, I know you family. Your father is a great man. The one hugging you is Pater Parker, your father’s protege.”

“Oh” is the only thing he can reply to. Protege?

“Tell me Timothy do you have any idea regarding multiverse and the parallel universe?”

“I have some idea.” He answered while still being hugged by Peter, then Peter stopped hugging him then handed Timothy a photo album. He opened it.

It was a baby picture of him. He was probably 2 months old in the pics. Then he sees the blonde woman holding him with a young girl that looks like him. He then sees the date on the pics. 2023. What?

“What?” He looks at both strangers.

“Looks like the parallel rule doesn’t apply here,” Stephen explains to him. “You were born in October 2023, named Timothy Edward Stark. Your parents are Virginia "Pepper" Potts-Stark and Anthony Edward Stark, you have an older sister named Morgan Stark. Your father was a hero and the Earth's best defender, he sacrificed himself for the whole universe; our verse in the multiverse. 3 months ago you were kidnapped by a rogue sorcerer named baron and was transported in this world. He was not able to align the timeline between both worlds that’s why you were transported in the past.”

“I'm supposed to be a baby?”

“Yes, I can answer all of your questions but look at your situation I need to explain this to your mother. I would go shortly and will comeback. Peter?”

“I’ll stay here Dr. Strange,” Peter says with so much conviction

“I wanna come.” Timothy then says

Both Peter and Strange look at each other, Strange then says “Are you sure? How about your family here?”

“I have no one here, I mean I do have some friends who are like my family but please I want to see.” He pleaded.

“Okay” Strange agreed

“I just want to call my friends.”

Strange then nodded and Tim goes outside to whisper “Kon-”

_Teen Titan’s Tower_

Most of the bats have returned to Gotham but Nightwing and Jason stayed.

Kon’s head whipped towards the direction of where Tim’s voice is coming then shouted “Tim’s gone!” Then flew to where the voice is.

Jason and Dick heard the commotion and ran towards the bat jet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guides for items and scenes that have *:
> 
> *link: https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/One-Above-All_(Multiverse)  
> ** https://www.newsbytesapp.com/timeline/entertainment/47468/215504/all-you-need-to-know-about-marvel-s-one-above-all


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank everyone that clicks my story and tries to read it, it means a lot, to tell you the truth I’m still not confident and I still think that I’m not a good writer and that the way I deliver my story is very cringy. So if you see any wrong spelling or grammar please tell me, I would really like to learn and improve. Any advice will be heaven-sent for me. (Also some advice on what works more, drafting or just typing any scenarios that come on your mind?)
> 
> Worldbuilding is my favorite thing, half of the time I’m daydreaming about some fic that I will never write are mostly world-building, but the thing is imagining it and writing it are two different things so I’m having a hard time transforming my imagination into words.
> 
> The world-building for this story will come from MCU (with all of it like Elektra, first Fantastic 4, all of the Xmen franchise, Venom, and then all of the TV series in connection to Marvel) and Red Robin comics and most of the comics prior to the New 52 or the reboot, but the timeline will be all mushed-up, I’ll try to explain everything so that I could paint the world I'm imagining for all of you to see. 

—————————————————————————————————————————

Chap 7

_Teen Titan’s Tower_

Kon felt it before he heard it, a faint flutter of Tim’s heartbeat. Then he heard Tim’s whisper “Kon, I might have found my family- I mean they found me, I’ll be off-world for some time, I will miss you.”

Kon shouted even before he understood what’s he’s saying “Tim’s gone!” and just flew as to where Tim’s voice is, he can feel his team flew with him, Cassie carrying Bart and Raven carrying Gar, Kon also heard the bat’s jet engine, starting.

“Kon, what’s happening?” Cassie shouted.

“Red found his family, he says he’ll be off-world.” He replied eyes still forward. “Let’s loose the bats!”

“Already done,” Raven answered flying beside SuperBoy

“Because they’re a fucking ass, long-time-friend or not they’re fucking stupid for ditching Red and now coming back,” Gar added

“Teamwork!” Bart shouted

Within a minute he found Tim in a seemingly hidden gasoline station.

He then landed on Tim’s side who makes a small sound of surprise, but before Tim can explain the others landed too, and lo and behold a very angry Teen Titan’s come into Red Robin’s perspective.

“What the fuck R!” “This is one of the stupidest idea I have ever heard Tim!” “What gives, you ass!”

They were all shouting that they didn’t notice Peter walking towards them from the store, they stop when Peter comes into full view and loudly exclaims “Oh my gosh, you’re all superheroes?”

Nobody moves but Peter emits very happy energy that Raven seems to approve that the young man trustworthy. She nods signing to the group that it’s not dangerous.

Peter as usual senses the awkwardness introduces himself “Hi I’m Peter Parker!”

Bart in all of his excitement shouted “Are you Tim’s brother?”

Tim just facepalmed himself, he needed coffee for this, a very strong one.

“Oh, no, but his father was my mentor.”

“Was?” Cassie asked

“Uhm, yeah, Mr. Stark died- I mean he sacrificed himself for us- uh” Peter tried to answer but Tony’s death is still near that he tears flow in his eyes before he can stop it.

The meta-humans looks at Peter then felt sorry for Timothy. Tim’s dad a mentor? Sacrifice? Does it mean Tim’s real dad is a hero? And he died?

Tim looking at Peter puts his hand at the other’s bicep as a comfort and Peter leans in him. Then Tim looks at his team and says “Apparently I’m not from this world.”

A collection of “What” was heard. Then Dr. Strange appears next to them thru a portal with a very annoyed face, making the whole group jump.

When Dr. Strange sees all of the new faces he himself looks surprised then Peter asks as to why he uses a portal and not the door in which the doctor answered “Stupid entity trying to be an ass sealed the door”

Feeling magic thru the air the two magic users looked at each other sizing each other but was stopped by Gar’s shouted question “Wait are you Tim’s uncle?!”

“What? Why does everybody seems to think I’m related to Timothy?”

“I think it’s because of the hair and eyes Dr. Strange.” Peter supplied.

“Strange? Well he sure do looks strange.” “Shut up Bart.”

Cassie then clears her throat and asks Tim “What do you mean you’re not from this world?”

Dr. Strange then answers her question and explained the confusing situation of Tim because of a Dimension portal and a sling ring.

“How do we know you’re telling the truth?” Cassie asks again

“Because I saw him in my dreams.” Tim answered, “I saw them both.”

“On your dreams? We are gonna trust your dream? How do we know that he’s not a telepath planting things like that in your mind?” Cass the ever-trustworthy second leaver of the Titans asks then added “No offense” looking at both Peter and Dr. Strange

“None taken, I’m actually pleased to know that you don’t trust anyone that easily.” Then Strange asks Tim to show the group the sling ring that’s with him and passes it to Raven.

Raven though surprised accepted the ring and feels the magic thru it, when Strange sees that Raven now understands the magic on the ring he explained to the team that the sling ring is a sentient being and that when Tim wears it the ring remember the event that happen with Tim that’s why he was able to remember it clearly despite being a two months old.

“He’s telling the truth,” Raven exclaimed, making the teams question to be flow like a dam.

“Wait does that mean you’re only a baby?” “That makes you the youngest!” “Maybe we should call our team baby titans!”

Tim smiled feeling some weight has been lifted in his chest.

“I know you all would like some answers but I promise Timothy to show him his world and his family.”

“Right now?” “Can we come?” “I’ll come with Rob.” Timothy’s team all chimed in

“Guys wait, we can’t all disappear. This world needs you.” Tim tried to counter.

“If you want, I can slow the time here, at least until you got all the answers you need.” Dr. Strange offers.

“You can do that?” Tim voiced his surprise

“Yes, but not for a long time, I can slow it so that only an hour can pass in this world and you can spend a week in the other.”

“That’s it Rob! We’ll come with you!” Kon happily exclaimed

With that Dr. Strange concentrates and creates a portal, and with that the Teen Titans vanished when they stepped inside the glowing circle.

Stepping out of the portal is not a scary experience, it’s like just walking thru a door. They looked around and sees that nobody is in there before they could ask Peter beats them asking the question to Dr. Strange. “What are we doing in Mr. Stark’s lab, Dr. Strange?”

“I need to explain this situation to Pepper and the other first, I don’t want Timothy to be overwhelmed.” In which Tim just nodded appreciating what the Dr is thinking. He’s still nervous about everything and many thoughts are going thru his mind.

After Dr. Strange left they then explored the room they were in. It’s more like a lab full of gears that would look Vic’s room if it was upgraded. Robot parts clutter in every part of the room, some desk that have some gadgets, 4d floor plan in a corner.

The team was awed on the suits that aligned on the left wall and Peter happily supplied them with explanation “That’s Mr. Stark’s suits from his first time till his last project” now this Peter pointed on the purple suit “That’s Ms. Pepper’s suit created by Mr. Stark” Peter pointed on the other suit of red, blue, gold with a spider sign on the middle with a sad sigh “That suit was created by Mr. Stark for me” and lastly Peter pointed the silver suits that was the same size as Peter’s suite “Mr. Stark created this two suit for Timothy and Morgan” Peter finished with a sad smile still looking at the last three suits.

“So Timothy father’s created a suit for Tim cause?” Kon asks Peter trying to hint something that Peter counters with a long explanation “Oh no, not like that, Mr. Stark just like creating suits for all of his loved ones so that if something happens we can defend himself, I think his kidnapping still traumatized him, I mean because of the said kidnapping he became a hero. He did not create the suits so that we can be soldiers, he’s created the suit to make sure his loved one is protected from the harms he himself experienced.”

“Oh” Kon replied shyly while rubbing his neck.

The team then asks about the said kidnapping and Peter happily answered. He explained the kidnapping from the Ten Rings to Stane.

Timothy felt something his throat and stopped himself for questioning more and just listen to the story of how his father became the hero named as Iron Man.

After the explanation, they all roam the room while waiting for Dr. Strange.

One particular desk sparked Tim’s interest, it has pictures in a frame on it: a blonde woman whom now he knows is his mother with a child who is supposed to be his older sister Morgan,a young boy with golden hair smiling at his father rather than the lenses of the camera, Peter with his father holding some diploma, an ultrasound printout he assumes to be him with handwritten note: ‘A boy!’, his father with a black man who is in military uniform both has a goofy face on, his father on a racing uniform with his mother and a big man he recognize on his dreams.

He wonders with a bit of panicked if the man is okay as in his dreams Tim remembers him being bloodied and was flung by the magician to the wall, without much of a thought he had to ask “Peter?”

“Yes, Tim?” Peter replied but seeing as Tim is holding some picture frame walks towards him, his team follows and crowded them to also see the pictures Tim is holding

“Who is he?” Tim pointed to the big man

“That is Happy Hogan, he’s one of Mr. Starks best friend though he will tell you otherwise, don’t believe him, they do care for each other so much.”

“Is he okay? In one of my dreams he seems injured.”

“Yes, well when you were abducted he’s one who alerted the whole compound and he tried to fight for you but it’s a sorcerer and he only has a gun, but don’t let that fool you Happy is strong but on a human scale, but don’t tell him I told you that. But he’s okay now, just some broken bones that were healed though he was more pissed that he wasn’t able to get you back.” Peter explained with the same energy he always seems to have.

“That’s good.” Tim exhaled the worried he’s holding for the man. Tim then showed his Team the pictures with Bart getting the first look being the fast one.

“Hey!” “Don’t be selfish Bart” His team protested as they all want to see Tim’s family.

“You know we can ask Friday a bigger one so that we can all see at the same time” Peter supplied the team.

“Friday?” “Is she beautiful?” “Is she some hero pseudo?” YJ asks at the same time

“What? No.” Peter exclaimed while his smile becomes bigger and semi-shouted “Friday you up?”

Then the whole room lighted up seemingly becomes more alive. “She’s one of Mr. Starks AI, Friday can we see some of Mr. Stark’s pictures.”

“Which one?” The AI answered

Tim was the one who answered “Can we see all of them?”

“As you wish Timmy” the AI answered in which he asked “Timmy? You know me?”

“Of course Timmy, your father has programmed to now his family base on facial structure, heartbeat, and fingerprints, he also programmed me to call you Timmy” in which Tim blushed “Also, Master Timmy, welcome home.” The AI added making him blush more and his team hollering with laughter.

After FRIDAY shows them an ample amount of pictures, Tim and his team then now has a face for all the names that they were hearing in Peter’s stories, Pepper- Tim’s mom, Morgan- Tim’s sister, Harley- a kid that Tim’s father has also taken as a protege like Peter, Happy Hogan, James ‘Rhodey’ Rhodes who is a high ranking air force official that is Tim’s godfather and many more. And after so many more pictures later his team and Peter are arguing who he looked like more, his mother or his father.

Timothy remains silent, he’s a detective even before Batman, he likes to assess things, figure out things and what he’s given so far can conclude one thing, he’s wanted.

Tim deep in his thoughts didn’t hear his team asks him if who does he think he looks like. The team look at each other and tries to reach out. Rachel puts her hand on Tim’s shoulder and when that is not enough Kon calls him.

“Tim?”

Tim didn’t answered but face his friend while tears sprung in his eyes, his team seeing this just hugged him. He feels happy and sad at the same time. For the first time he wished something selfish, something for himself, he wished his father is still alive.

To defuse the tension, Peter then tells the adventures that he has while still trying to avoid the war that they have with Thanos leading to Tony’s death. The Teen Titan’s then added their own adventures, one after another and sometimes Tim also added some stories making everyone laugh.

But the story continues making Peter confuse, when the Teen Titans seem to rest from their laughs he questions “wait, you’re telling me you go to missions? As in big missions? Alone?”

“Yes, don’t you?” Gar answered

“Yes but with supervision.”

“You where supervised?” It was Cassie who asks, curious as to why Peter need some supervision seeing that the boy is strong and can make a decision.

“Cause I’m still young? I mean it’s part of the Shield program.”

“Young? We are the same age” Bart says a little bit annoyed.

Peter sensing the team might get the point wrong he then explained “I know, not that I'm saying anything about it. I mean in this world we need to finish the program and graduate first before we can have real missions and a team. I mean I’m part of the Avengers and I’m sometimes pulled out to have missions but I'm with someone or it was a big mission like the latest war and everyone is needed. Mr. Stark was the one who has written the rule. I remember him saying in the speech that, wait Friday? Can you play Mr. Stark’s speech?”

“Certainly”

***** Then a hologram screen appeared in front of them and then a scene where Tony is talking in a court appeared and played:

_“ I would like for all of us to remember why we choose to wear the suit we are wearing today, why we sacrifice many things, and as to why we are fighting. We are fighting for the future of our children, children that we are now training as soldiers for a war we are supposed to fight_ **_for_ ** _them, a war we ourselves created because of our greed and selfishness. We are forgetting the very reason we created the Avengers and the other groups. With this revised accord we will be protecting our children because I refuse to bury more children for the sake of winning. We are forgetting that the weapons that was given to us was meant to protect the people, not just for our friends** United we stand and divided we fall and right now we have fallen hard”_

The Teen Titan’s watched in awe as they can see some points in what Tony is saying. The screen then faded to black and the hologram has disappeared.

“I like what he’s saying, but what urge him to say that?” Cass asks.

“It’s for the revision of the Sokovia Accords.” Peter answers

“What’s that?”

“I think I'm not the right person to answer that question, sorry.”

“It’s okay Petey Pete!” Bart exclaimed running and hugging Peter by the soldiers.

A few minutes passed after something clicked “Wait why is my father not in his suit?” Tim asked.

“You can call Mr. Stark ‘dad’ you know.” Peter smiles at Tim

“Then why do you still call him Mr. Stark,” Gar asks with a little tease on his tone.

“Because he hates it, he always asks me to just call him Tony, and every time I refer him as Mr. Stark he always hears it and sends me an SMS telling me to call him Tony, a tiny part of me wishes that every time I call him Mr. Stark he’ll send me a message,” Peter admitted looking down with a sad smile.

Tim felt the same sadness Peter is feeling with a hint of jealousy. But he knows it isn’t fair for Peter.

Kon then fakes a cough and asks Peter the same question Tim asks “Why is Tony not on his suit? Does he have a second persona acting as a representative?”

Peter then clears his throat and wipe the forming tears in his eyes “No, the whole world knows that Iron Man is Mr. Stark.”

That makes the whole team looks at him “What?!”

“I mean that’s just how he is, really, he just one day announced that he is IronMan in a nationwide press-con. I did ask him why he did that because you know people just assume that he did it cause he’s narcissistic but if you come to know the real Tony Stark it was just a persona he created so that people will not see who he really is which I'm pretty sure you understand.” In which the Teen Titans nods.

“But I remember him telling me that part of the reason why he did that is to tell the people that even if you are normal you have the capability to save the world. I mean not that Mr. Stark is anything but normal, but you know-”

“We understand” Rachel interrupts and adding “I mean Tim is the only human on our team right now, he’s normal but not at the same time.”

They all smiled now.

“Dr. Strange and Ms. Potts are having a meeting together with the other’s and will be here shortly.” The AI announced making Tim’s nervousness comes back tenfold. “Please be informed that Ms. Potts is very angry and irritated with the situation.”

“Why is Tim’s mother is still called Ms. Potts? I mean are they not married?” Kon asks making Tim refocus his feelings.

“Oh, they are! It’s just that she was known as Ms. Potts and it’s hard to shake it, especially if she’s on her heels and there’s a board meeting meaning it’s Ms. Potts the CEO is on the field.”

“Woah! Just like Tim when he’s using Tim Wayne’s persona!” Bart exclaimed.

“Is Tim’s mother active in the field? And also what do you call your hero’s just hero?” Bart asks while still holding Peter’s shoulder.

“If needed she have a suit named Rescue.” Peter pointed the violet suit on the walls of suit “But no, she’s not active though she’s of one of the handlers of my team.”

“Handler?” Tim now asks curiously about the other occupation of his mother.

“Yeah, handler or manager as the other’s called them.” Peter answer with a shrug and notices that the other’s doesn’t understand.

“Sorry! I always forgot that you are not from here and that you don’t understand.”

“It’s okay spider boy, no need to fret.” Gar teases

“It’s Spiderman, actually.”

“That’s your hero name?”

“Yeah, I’m your friendly neighborhood spider-man” Peter tells them while laughing.

Then Peter got serious “Okay where to start, let’s begin to the scene that we just watched because the Civil War and the other events are not my stories to tell.” In which the team including Tim nods.

*******

“After the Civil War, the government is still grilling everyone that is in correlation with superheroes so Mr. Stark and his team try to counters it and that’s why the United Cape Accords which is now known as the Stark Accord was written. It was authored by Mr. Stark, Professor Charles Xavier & Erik Lehnsherr, Dr. Reed Richards & Dr. Banner, Dr. Strange, King T’challa, and Colonel Rhodes with some sub verses from us the younger ones cause, you know children have to have some voice when doing some rules.”

“Oh, I would like that! Older people listening to us!” Bart exclaimed but was halted by Tim“Let's ask question after” then Tim urges Peter to continue

“The author represents each one of us. Colonel Rhodes represents the government, King T’challa represents the hidden countries but his name is not printed on the accords itself if an outsider looks at it, Dr. Strange represents the magic users, Dr. Reed & Dr. Banner represents those who used to be normal but was then given some powers like me, Professor Charles and Erik represents the mutants and Mr. Stark represents the rest. Under the accords, the government will have a department for us heroes, so Mr. Stark then rebuilds SHIELD after it fell because of the infiltration of HYDRA to be the said department.”

“What is SHIELD?” Tim asks who cannot control his curiosity

“Shield means ‘Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement, and Logistics Division’

“Wait let me get some paper, I’ll jot down every question I have. We might need it for some pointers in our world” Gar interrupts as he stands up to get some paper and pen lying on the desk. “Please continue,” Gar tells Peter when he comes back.

“Mr. Stark rebuilds SHIELD and makes sure that HYDRA will never infiltrate it anymore, SHIELD is both for the protection of the people and us it makes sure that the government will never abuse their power. The Stark accord was written for the protection of all of us. One of the laws there is that we need to finish the program first and to graduate before we can be fully active in the field like me.

After you graduate there are 7 departments in SHIELD that you can be a part of:

  
The Field is for the Agents

The Frontlines is for the teams like The Avengers, Fantastic 4, and Xmen

The Back Office is for handlers, coordinators, and managers of the Frontlines

The Lab is where the scientists are

The Institute is for those who teach or manages the school for mutants and agents alike

The Healer are for the medic, they have 3 departments: Physical, Mental, and Spiritual

The Guardians are the last one that is added, they are the units in space so like space police and the one who has coordination with the other planets

You can be part of any department like I would surely be in the frontlines but like Mr. Stark, I would like to be also like the part of the Lab.

There are so many things that Mr. Stark has changed, he fought so hard for the rights of the Mutants and makes sure we had a say in anything but I would only cover the tip of the accords.”

The team nodded processing everything. Tim contemplates all of the info and was agreeing to some major points that Peter has told them, structure and stability is nice. Maybe he got that trait from his father.

“Do you think I can have a copy of the accord?” Tim asks Peter “Of course I think Ms. Potts can give you all of the version of the accords.”

“Why would they need the accords, Parker?” A voice interrupts them

When they looked the voice it’s one of the men that Peter names as Nick Fury Director of SHIELD in the pictures.

“Because Mr. Stark was the one who authored it and surely Tim would like to see his father’s work.” Nick just smiled with the answer and walks near the group

“My name is Nick Fury director of SHIELD but surely this loose-tongue already told you about that.” Fury introduces himself while he puts his right hand forward waiting for a handshake that Tim’s accepted.

After the handshake Fury clears his throat and says “Just because you have a difficult situation and that your Tony’s son doesn’t mean that you can be all-free here. The safety oh SHIELD is still my top priority”

Tim respects that and so does his team hearing their agreement.

Nick was about to go out when he looks back at Tim and says “You have the face of your father but your eyes remind me of your mother.” ******** and walks away.

Their next visitor is a familiar face even if they did not yet meet. He can see both the relief and sadness in Happy’s face when he dashes forward to hug Tim. Happy then apologize for the hug when he felt Tim’s stiffness and was about to let go when Tim returned the hug with the same ferocity.

Tim may not personally know the man but he sees him in every dream he has and remembers how Happy tries to rescue him. He sees the desperation in Happy’s eyes when he was flung away by the magician.

“I’m so sorry Timothy.” Happy cried still holding Tim in his chest “I'm so sorry I'm too late.” Happy added

“It’s okay” Tim answered voice thick because he’s crying to which he didn’t notice at first. “It’s okay, I saw, thank you.”

They let go of their hug but Happy’s arms is still on his shoulder which makes him feel safe, a feeling he forgot, they both looked at each other, and Happy laughs “You look so much like your dad. You also got his height”

The team behind them resumes their debate as to who he looks more alike, with Gar and Kon winning.

He observes Happy as observes his team and laughs again “Oh your dad might be rolling in his grave, he likes having children in the compound, you’re all superheroes on the field?”

His team answered with so much enthusiasm, then Tim sees the fading black eye that was hidden by makeup but was washed up by the tears.

“You’re still injured?” He asks Happy, concern filling him

Happy smiled at him and answered, “Yeah, don’t bring a gun in a magic fight, you’ll lose.” Which earned a happy nod from Rachel

Then Happy continued “The bruise is already fading and the bones are already healed up so no worries”

“Are you sure you’re okay now?”

“You’re here now Timothy, everything is grand.”

Tim can’t help but smile at that, which his team rarely sees anymore, and seeing it on Tim right now makes them happy too. It was Rachel who initiated the hug making the team follow rapidly and now Tim was sandwiched between Happy and his team when they hear Peter jumping for a group hug to making them fall on the ground with all of them laughing.

They all stand up helping each other then they hear the pit-pat of the heels and then they're on the entrance of Tony’s lab was a teary-eyed Pepper looking at Tim.

——————————————————————————————————————————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guides for scenes or items that have *
> 
> *This scene will be after the Civil War, in my world, after the Civil War, Tony seeing that the world needs people to be able to save it establish a connection to everyone (Xmen and such), why he build up the SHIELD again after it’s falling and push thru a newly revised accord that is now named as Stark Accord after Tony’s death.
> 
> **Many people might not share the same sentiment with me but I’m still salty with Steve, I mean he did say that he didn’t want it when his team is lying to him but he lied to Tony regarding about his parents, I mean I know that he wants to protect Bucky but if only he talked to Tony and told him that Bucky was mind control then Tony might help, Tony is a thinker he can think even under pressure (The first suite). I’m also salty that he blamed everything to Tony regarding Ultron but didn’t put any blame on Wanda's mind-controlling Tony and Hulk and always defends her telling that she’s just a child (according to google Wanda’s age in Ultron is 17) when she’s literally not. And don’t forget the damage that they did for the sake of protecting Bucky and the many people they injured (probably killed). I still have many opinions but no worries this fic will not bash anyone and I will not turn this into a bashing fic, everyone including Steve and Wanda will be treated with care, fairness, and love in this fic. Especially Wanda since I do love her. 
> 
> *** Not following the timeline in the MCU, Reed Richards, the Xmen, Dr. Strange knows each other prior Infinity War. 
> 
> **** I know this sounds like a scene in Harry Potter.
> 
> The next update will probably any day next week
> 
> Again thank you so much.

**Author's Note:**

> Uhm, hi everyone, as you can see I'm not a good writer, I just have this idea in my head that I want to type down and see where it will go. Thank you for reading and please if there are any errors or typo and ideas please tell me :)
> 
> I do want to learn to express my ideas more. I'm on Tumblr name is nanaboslim (don't know how to link).


End file.
